Something Special
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: When Seamus almost dies at the battle of Hogwarts, Dean has a flashback and realizes that maybe he doesn't want to be Seamus' friend anymore. Maybe he wants to be more.


**You guys have no idea how much fun I had writing this. It's a nice break from always being in the glee world. I would do this more often but every time I write a Harry Potter fanfiction I feel like I'm somehow disrespecting our queen, Jo Rowling. I don't why though…**

**So I actually wrote the first part like four or five months ago and then just kind of forgot about it, but then I found it and read it and was grinning so broadly and immediately started writing the rest. So I hope you enjoy this. (if its in italics then its Dean's flashback)**

**I am not the queen so I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Time stopped. Dean turned in slow motion. He saw Voldemort raise his wand. He followed to where it was pointing. And there was Seamus, unaware that he was on the verge of death. Dean heard Voldemorts scream 'Avada-' before his mind went blank as parts of his life flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_- "Gryffindor!" yelled the Sorting Hat after nearly a minute. The sandy haired boy took the hat off and lept off the stage. Dean's eyes followed the boy. He had a strange feeling in his stomach, something like anticipation, which had nothing to do with the hat he was just about to put on his head. He felt like this boy was important. He just didn't know how. He just knew that now he had to be in Gryffindor._

* * *

_Dean looked wide eyed at the food around him. It had appeared out of thin air! And it all looked so delicious. He went to grab the spoon for the potatoes when a hand doing the same bumped into his. He felt an electric shock pass through him. He slowly turned his head to see that sitting on the other side of that boy who lost his toad was him. The sandy haired boy. He was looking back at Dean with large green eyes._

_- "Sorry." he said blushing, pulling back his hand. The boy opened his mouth like he wanted to say something else but then closed it again._

_- "I'm Dean Thomas." said Dean. The boy breathed, relieved that the awkward air was broken._

_- "Seamus Finnigan." he said with a thick irish accent. He held out his hand. Dean took it. He felt the same shock run up his arm. Dean held onto Seamus' hand for more than was custom and both boys pulled back quickly, blushing. What neither boys knew was that this was the start of something special._

* * *

_Dean ran. He ran like he had never ran before. But not away from the Death Eaters like the rest of the crowd of the quidditch world cup, but towards them. Seamus and Mrs. Finnigan were still in their tent. Flames licked Dean's clothes as he ran through the blazing infernos. He finally arrived at their campsite to find that his best friend was under attack. Dread drowned him. Dean pulled his wand out and pointed it at the Death Eater but forgetting all his spells at that moment, lunged at him and started pummeling the death eater. Mrs. Finnigan began running away pulling Seamus with her but Seamus let go and ran back to Dean and pushed him off the Death Eater and to safety before he began whacking the Death Eater with a fallen tent pole. Seamus looked down proud at the fallen man before he fainted due to the smoke. Dean panicked, ripped off his shirt and tied it around his mouth then ran, grabbed Seamus, and hauling him over his shoulder he ran out of hell and into safety._

* * *

_Dean sat a shell cottage looking out at the ocean beneath. He was thinking, just thinking. Mostly about Seamus. It had been six months since he had seen him. Six months without his best friend. But having this time apart seemed to have helped a bit. Dean had had time to consider things he never would have before. He had considered that maybe Seamus wasn't just his best friend. Maybe he was something more. It wasn't the same then how he had felt about Ginny. It was stronger than that. Every time he thought about Seamus, he got a warm fuzzy feeling inside, like a fire was lit inside his heart. It was new, scary, magical. He didn't need someone to tell him that best friends could be more than friends. Hermione and Ron were the utter proof of that. He admit that he had been watching them. Dean had realized how much they were like Seamus and him. They cared for each other, they protected each other, and sometimes they held hands, although they would never admit it in public. He had a sudden urge to send Seamus an owl or a patronus. But he knew he couldn't without revealing their location. After all, he was currently living with the Chosen One._

* * *

_Dean walked through the passage into the Room of Requirement and he was immediately welcomed with a roar and a huge bear hug. He didn't need to look to know who it was. He remembered what home smelled like._

* * *

A shield charm. Someone cast a shield charm between Seamus and Voldemort. Dean saw Seamus run into the Great Hall and he breathed a sigh of relief. For the moment, Seamus was safe.

* * *

There he was. Dean had been looking everywhere for Seamus after the Battle of Hogwarts ended. They had seen each other during Harry's final smackdown with the Dark Lord, but after, when everyone had settled in the Great Hall for a meal and celebration, Seamus had not been there. So Dean had gone in search for the only person he wanted to be with right now. And there he was, sitting on the top of the hill, between the two large stones, looking down at Hagrid's ruined cabin, and the forest, and the mountains beyond. Dean slowly approached his best friend and sat beside him. They both turned to look at each other. And before either of them knew what was going on they were leaning towards each other. And they were kissing. It was the most magical thing either of them had ever experienced. They both pulled back at the same time, bewildered, but smiling. Dean took Seamus' hand gingerly.

- "So what is this?" asked Seamus, looking back out into the horizon and the rising sun.

- "I don't know." said Dean, who followed Seamus' eyeline and looked out too. "Something special."


End file.
